


Poppy Fields

by clonky



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yume Nikki | Dream Diary Fusion, Dreamsharing, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonky/pseuds/clonky
Summary: Henry keeps dreaming he's in a field of poppies. He always just thought it was peaceful, since he's always alone.One night, he wasn't.
Kudos: 18





	1. Fresh Static Snow

It's quiet as the sun slowly rises over the horizon, illuminating thousands of red poppies and the snow underneath them. It's as if someone meticulously dusted the snowflakes off each individual leaf and petal. There is nothing else in sight - no trees, no buildings, no trace of anything else existing.

A flash of light burst through the sky, coming to a stop in the middle and destroying the nearby poppies to make room for a larger lifeform. It vanished as soon as it came, leaving nothing but a young man dressed in royal blue button-up pajamas and a matching nightcap. He groaned as he siat up, brushing his blond hair out of his face and taking a black scrunchie out of his shirt pocket; the man tied his hair back, as it's long enough to bother him, and put his nightcap back on.

Henry stretches, standing up. It's just him again, here. The world is oh-so-quiet and still, with nothing to bother him except for the possibility that he'll end up somewhere other than his bed when he wakes up. This is a dream and nothing else to him, after all - every night, he just sits and waits for the darkness again.

There was a burst of light behind him; he turned around, only to be thrown off his feet and into the snow. Another body manifested next to Henry - a ginger-haired man wearing a band t-shirt and sweatpants, along with bunny slippers and a headset. Charles sat up, dizzy, before noticing Henry.

"Oh, hey! Uh.. Where are we?" Charles tilted his head - he really had no clue.

Henry cleared his throat. "This is a dream, but-"

"How am I here? Are you real?" The man with the sloppier outfit reached over, booping Henry on the nose. Charles giggled.

"Of course I'm real. Are you?" Henry replied, playfully dragging Charles down.

Before Charles had a chance to respond, a thunderclap sounded as another burst of light delivered another body - this time, a young redheaded woman with gym shorts and an oversized hoodie on. Ellie shook her head, sitting up and blinking.

"What..?" She blinked, only to find when her eyes opened that Henry was gone. Another blink, and she was alone; one more, and she was awake.


	2. 5 AM

Footsteps echoed across an endless sea of poppies as a young man with curly brown hair, a black shirt, and gym shorts wandered around, trying to figure out what had happened and where he was. Clouds filled the sky, and the sun peeked out between them, shining down on the unmelting snow.

Dave stretched, raising his arms up and rolling his head around. This wasn't the first time he had been kidnapped while asleep, though it was the first time he was completely alone when he woke, and the first time he was free to wander. He grumbled to himself as he walked on - walking on freezing cold snow isn't the greatest experience when you're barefoot - and wondered if he really was alone.

He turned around, only to find himself looking at a worn-down stone tombstone - no name was written on it, and nothing was etched in it except for a bow and arrow. Dave blinked.

"...What." The young man reached out, touching the marker; he pulled his hand back after feeling a quick shock, as if he had touched a doorknob. He looked around, only to see he was still alone. "I swear this wasn't here before.."

He slowly put his hand back onto the tombstone and, after waiting for a moment, relaxed. He told himself this would be over soon, that it was a dream or hallucination and that he'd wake up somewhere not as freezing. Dave closed his eyes, exhaling, only to open his eyes again and find himself touching nothing - he was no longer in a poppy field, though snow still covered the land.

Dave stood on rock, staring at nothing, not realizing his arm was still extended as if he was touching something. A soft wind blew through his hair, headed in the opposite direction he was facing; it was much warmer here, and less emptier, as bridges and stairways filled the sky. Footsteps sounded behind him, before someone tapped on his shoulder - Dave turned around, coming face-to-face with a woman wearing a blank mask and a navy nightgown. She offered her hand to him, which he took silently.

"Who are you?" He received no response.

The maiden started walking, leading her partner up a staircase, her grip slowly becoming tighter. Dave followed silently, wondering if this was even real - or if his guide was real. What felt like minutes turned to about half an hour before the two reached what the man guessed was their destination - a door.

She pushed him through, shutting and locking the door behind him; Dave found himself falling, and woke up immediately.


End file.
